


KINKTOBER 11 | Fingering |Deidara x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Magic Fingers, One Shot, PDA, PWP, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 10: Quickies. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Deidara. I DO NOT OWN DEIDARA OR THE NARUTO FRANCHISE. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	KINKTOBER 11 | Fingering |Deidara x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 11: Fingering. HUGE Shoutout to my Twitter friend @TsumiToro for this idea because I was struggling. Deidara really is a natural choice though and he was amazingly fun to write!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2u5uXqHih4rA1W6eYaOvSo

“Did you decide what you want?”

The words belong to the waiter leaning into the booth, but they feel pointed, coming from the other side of you, where Deidara’s hand dances up from your knee. “Um – yes – miso ramen with just one egg,” you say, trying to focus your eyes on the waiter and smile normally. 

“Sounds excellent, me as well.”

When he leaves, Deidara’s hand continues to move, and your face tenses.

“Did you?” he murmurs.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you say. You refuse to look at him, even as your muscles tense under his touch, the booth across the barrier suddenly seeming closer and louder. But you also refuse to look at him and tell him to stop. 

“Well, the question is really just one of two choices,” Deidara says. His fingers graze, almost tickling you, not quite touching you. It somehow affects you even more than if his hands were clasping you and holding you to the bench, feathery irons nimble and pushing you skirt up, up, up. You almost jump, grinding your hips into the bench to fight the reflexes. 

“Do you want to come now… or come later?”

He squeezes now, firm on the top of your thigh and you gasp, just a little. Deidara rustles into your shoulder and you finally look at him. His visible eye glints with mischief. You shudder.

“Fuck,” is all you can say, and he kisses you brightly on the cheek, a laugh rumbling in his throat.

You look around, warily. The ramen shop is packed this evening, customers shoulder to shoulder at the counter, each table full of laughing parties, no one minding the two of you in the corner booth. 

“You want it now, don’t you?” Deidara asks, his voice a song in your ear. “Fine beauty is the art of that single fleeting moment of explosion, and don’t you want to just _explode_ , beautiful?”

The teasing is doing its job, and even if you wanted to say no, your body wouldn’t allow it. “Yes,” you hear yourself say. “Fuck, yes, touch me, Deidara.”

He smirks and draws back to look at you. You can feel your face grow red, turning in your knees to face his body, making it seem like an intimate conversation, to hide his hands doing the more intimate work. He reaches forward, leaning into you with his other elbow on the table, a cheerful smile plastered over his lips. 

“You’re so dirty,” he says, laughter in his voice as he reaches higher, extending an index finger to draw loops and spirals around the velvet sensitivity of your inner thighs. Your body twitches again, knees shaking. Your pussy begins to beat hot in anticipation. “You want me to bring you to that edge of pleasure here, in front of everyone?”

“If you’re offering,” you say, fingers on the bench curing into fists, nails digging into your tender palms as the temptation comes closer. You won’t beg, not with Deidara, but you’ll bite, just a little.

“Of course, beautiful.” 

Deidara’s other hand extends, lightly strokes your hair and running down to the side of your cheek before returning under his chin for him to rest his head on, eye fixed evenly on you. 

“Are you excited now? So impatient to feel me. I can sense it below your skin, feel how hot your blood Is rolling. I know you’re waiting for my touch now.”

You’re almost shaking, so ready for his fingers in you, as they move higher and higher. The tingling sense rises through you, the dampness rushing down to meet him. 

“Thank you for waiting! Your patience is appreciated.” The waiter appears again suddenly, holding two large bowls of steaming ramen. Deidara thanks him smoothly, his voice gentle silk, his fingers still moving up to meet you. The waiter smiles politely and leaves – luckily, luckily, far too busy with the clientele to notice that your face was flushing red with more than the heat of the food before you.

“How about you?”

Deidara’s fingers brush against your pussy at last, rubbing slowly over your panties. He draws his fingers into a V and strokes either side, pulling your pussy together with light pressure that makes you squirm. He runs his hand up and down in that narrow grasp, pushing harder and harder with each stroke, until he’s almost pinching you. You feel the wetness rush from you, leaking through your panties and reaching his fingers. 

“Are you patient, beautiful?”

Before you can bite back, he moves. He forces your panties to the side and finally does it, fully thrusts his fingers forcefully into your pussy, completely shamelessly turning his hand up and searching, probing gently at your walls. It isn’t delicate, it isn’t a full fit, he dances his first three fingers in and out of you with uneven rhythm, his thumb immediately going up to your clit to push delicate circles. You gasp and force your thighs to stay apart as your muscles clench in response, rolling your hips into the bench and searching desperately for something to grind against as your pussy begins to throb with necessity. 

He plunges in and out, then slows that unsteady pace and adjusts. He drags a finger up slowly to your clit, down to your opening, rubbing the slick wetness rushing from you between his fingers and leaning back to look at you. Deidara smiles in delight, the tips of his moving fingers brushing against you still.

“Delicious.”

“Oh – ” you say, holding onto the table, trying not to overturn your ramen, because you’re feeling something else pushing against you now. Almost like a tongue beginning to move in and out. Deidara sighs in your ear as the mouth on his palm opens. It laps against you as the mouth in the palm of his hand parts with a slight growl, his tongue forcing between your folds.

You gasp, and Deidara chuckles. The tongue moves up and down, faster and faster, his first two fingers returning to your entrance to pump slower now. You jerk your hips on the bench to meet him. Your body aches for him to fill you. More. Harder. More.

“Don’t waste your food. This is supposed to be the best ramen in town,” he says, chiding you softly, eye gleaming as you squirm. His other hand reaches out to you again, delicately stirring a spoonful of ramen, raises the broth to your lips. You gulp, sipping obediently, as the tongue licks into you, tasting every bit of arousal between your thighs as it comes. 

Deidara laughs again, putting the spoon back into your bowl, and returns to stroke your hair again. “You’re so beautiful, so adorable. I wish you could see how red your face is right now, how eager and panting you are, for everyone to see.”

You lick your lips, trying to keep the cries from exploding, but his fingers pumping into you and tongue moving over you somehow are teasing more than satisfying. You love it, you love this feeling of him working into you and sending that pleasure to your core, but fuck if you want more.

“You wanted it now,” Deidara muses, as if he can read your mind. “You wanted it now, beautiful, and I’m sorry to say it, but I wish you said later. I wish I could have laid you down and worshiped your body in private. I would have fucked you so hard you saw stars, with my cock pushing into you, teasing around your eager pussy before filling you up more than I can here, making you come on my cock and sing my name over and over and over.”

You roll your eyes back as his tongue runs slow circles over you, rocking your hips into his hold.

“Don’t worry, beautiful, I’ll still fuck you later tonight. I want to see you strung out on my cock, feeling how I push into you the way no one else can, the screams coming from your pretty throat all my doing. But understand that you’ll be choking on my cock, you’ll be doing all the work. I’ll be coming first.”

The tongue flicks up and you gasp louder than you should have, even in the chattering ambiance of the restaurant. 

“Shh,” Deidara says. “Eat your food.”

You can’t. You absolutely cannot. He flattens his hand and angles the heel of his palm upwards. The tongue moves up to your clit, and his fingers dance in and out of your entrance. The middle finger digs up, hard, curling in and out and massaging your walls at a slowly increasing speed. You’re fully grinding into the bench now, seeking to feed the satisfaction your pussy needs.

_Fuck food._

The whimpers slip out of your faster now, regardless of Deidara’s hushed reprimanding. He moves faster in and out of you, plunging deep and pulling out completely, the tongue never leaving your clit as he licks it more and more sensitive. The spot on the bench between your legs is beginning to grow wet as you drip down, arousal escaping even the tongue’s efforts to lick everything up. He pumps In and out, your thighs trembling as your roll your hips faster and faster to meet him.

The desire to come rises so fast and hot, beckoned forward by Deidara’s curling fingers and flickering tongue. The fire burns so hot inside you as he goes harder and faster. The light in his eye shines no longer with amusement, but with a cold, bright power. It’s almost haughty as he looks down at you, holding you in his control with one delicate hand.

It makes you shudder and shake, leaning forward, almost collapsing into the table. You want to come, you need to come, and he’s taking you right there. His fingers curl, reaching up and up until – there – he hits your g-spot. You crumple, sliding wildly on the bench to find a place of comfort, a place where his fingers will hit you at that perfect angle again and again and again. 

“Deidara – I’m so close.”

“Nearly there, hmm,” he says, his fingers pushing so deep into your core it almost feels like a punch to the stomach, if such a thing was possibly pleasurable. It feels so good, and it feels somehow better when he slips his index finger up as well, pushing together and curling in, tongue moving faster and faster against your clit. 

“Get there, beautiful, and enjoy it, because this is the most attention I’m spending on you tonight.”

 _Yes, okay, yes, yes -_ you want to cry that it’s a fair trade, the best trade, that you will worship his cock and be at his mercy all night long if he brings you to orgasm right now.

He leans in again, kisses your forehead. He turns his head as his fingers pump mercilessly, eying the rest of the restaurant, and leans in for a sloppy, wet kiss.

The kiss is more to silence you than it is romantic, and he swallows your cries as you come, feeling yourself shake and ache and wetness pour from your core through your hot, dripping pussy. It seems to ride out even longer, a never-ending orgasm, as Deidara’s tongue licks away every drop as it comes. You break the kiss with a whimper as it dies down, drawing a deep breath as the intensity flares and fades. 

The tongue stays, lapping everything between your thighs, wiping you clean as a slight slurping sound rises to your ears. When he pulls his hand from you, tugging your skirt smoothly down after him, there is just a hint of a smile remaining on the palm before it melts away into normalcy. A normal hand. 

You watch him boldly now, panting lightly as you feel the waves fall away, casually pick up and stir his own bowl of ramen with the same hand. As if he feels your eyes, Deidara turns to look at you, almost quizzically. 

“Eat up, beautiful. It’s going to get cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know – no fucking this time? But I didn’t want to force it in, so, fingering under the table is all you get. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
